


let's fall in love for the night

by ksmalltalk



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Getting to Know Each Other, Hook Up, M/M, One Night Stand, Soft Tarlos, Unexpected Friendship, frat boy tk, steamy tarlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksmalltalk/pseuds/ksmalltalk
Summary: If there's one thing Carlos is tired of, it's chasing guys down dead end streets. After another bout of bad luck in his college's dating pool, Carlos attend a fraternity party at his best friend's insistence. It's there that he meets TK Strand, a guy whose no-strings reputation precedes him. Carlos gives himself one night to cut loose but inadvertently takes the first step towards a relationship he didn't see coming.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 39
Kudos: 233





	let's fall in love for the night

**Author's Note:**

> song: let's fall in love for the night by finneas

_You won't stay with me, I know  
_ _But you can have your way with me ‘til you go  
_ _And before your kisses turn into bruises,  
_ _I'm a warning_

  
  
  


“I’m still not understanding how this is supposed to help me,” Carlos says against Michelle’s ear. 

It’s the only effective way to have a conversation in the middle of a frat party on a Saturday night, the last place Carlos expected to find himself. 

They’ve only been here for twenty minutes and already Carlos has complained three times, had his foot stepped on four times, and come dangerously close to being drenched with beer as a group of girls danced nearby with cups precariously held in their hands.

Michelle’s theory of getting him out of his dorm and into the world for one night is providing evidence for his belief that he should be allowed to wallow in self-pity alone.

“Humor me just this once?” she shouts back, face hopeful.

Carlos sighs but nods, letting her take a hold of his hand and pull him into a dance. It becomes easier on the dance floor. With his body constantly moving, there’s little to no time for his mind to dwell on things he’d rather forget.

Like another failed attempt at dating. Carlos figures he should be used to it by now but an upset like this isn’t something he’s mastered bouncing back from entirely yet. 

Michelle is convinced that a night out will do wonders for his state of mind, especially if he’s able to find someone to temporarily pull him out of it.

The casual life seems so much better suited for the likes of frat boys. He already knows of one from this particular house who doesn’t shy away from sticking strictly to the physical.

Carlos can see him now in fact. Across the room, TK Strand is talking to a group of friends, saying something that gets everyone laughing.

From what Carlos has been able to gather about him, TK very much lives in the moment. Where Carlos tends to reside so fully in his head, TK seems to favor moving based on instincts primarily. Carlos has taken notice of him, much in the way he figures everyone else does too.

“What are you looking at?” Michelle asks, about to turn to follow his gaze.

He tries to distract her but as always, she’s a beat faster.

“Ah, I see,” she teases. “You and your little crush.”

“It’s not a crush. I don’t even know him. I just think he’s kind of cute, in a cocky frat boy kind of way.”

“Oh yeah, kind of cute. Like you aren’t practically drooling right now.”

Carlos glances over at TK again and finds the man is looking at him.

TK winks at him or so Carlos thinks. It’s difficult to tell as the lights strobe. Being out here tonight is slightly overwhelming but Carlos bears in mind that stepping out of his comfort zone is the night’s objective. 

Carlos looks away and focuses on dancing, letting the music work through him. His mood does feel better; he has to admit Michelle’s plan is working. Over the next hour or so, he hasn’t put any thought into this most recent string of failed dates.

TK eyes him and Carlos blinks, looking back at Michelle who checks the time on her phone.

“It’s getting late. I should head out. Do you want a lift?”

“I think I want to stick around for a bit. I can walk you to your car though.”

Michelle smiles and shakes her head. “It’s just two blocks over. I’ll be fine. You stay. Mix, mingle, _have fun_ ,” she stresses, poking him in the side. “I’ll text you when I get in.”

Carlos purses his lips, still not sold on the idea of her being outside alone but Michelle rolls her eyes playfully and turns, getting swallowed by the crowd. 

Without her now, Carlos isn’t sure what to do with himself so he simply heads into the kitchen. All around people are chatting away, a few couples making out aggressively. It’s a wild scene but Carlos moves toward the center where a few bottles of alcohol are lined up.

“Thirsty?”

Carlos looks up and sees TK standing opposite him at the counter. He takes a swig of the clear liquid in his cup, draining the contents in a quick gulp.

“Um, yeah,” Carlos replies, pouring a bit of Jameson into his cup.

He takes a sip of the whiskey as TK extends his hand.

“I’m TK,” he introduces.

Carlos holds his tongue on saying he already knows that. TK’s presence on campus is so great. Carlos doubts there’s anyone in this packed house that doesn’t already know who he is.

He shakes his hand. “Carlos. Nice to meet you.”

TK smiles to himself, lowering his hand then.

“I’ve seen you around campus a few times but never here.”

“Yeah, I’m not really big on frat parties.”

TK places a hand over his heart. “Ouch. You come into my house…,” he trails off jokingly.

Carlos laughs. “No offense. It’s just...not my typical scene. I usually prefer a quiet Saturday night most times.”

“Hmm, what brings you here tonight then?”

“My best friend. She had to turn in a bit early though.”

TK’s brow arches. “So what I’m hearing is, you’re in need of some company or at least a way to pass the time until you feel like retreating?”

Carlos searches his face, wondering if it really will be this easy for him to distract himself tonight. 

He takes another sip of his whiskey and shrugs, keeping his eyes fixed on TK as he drinks. Neither of them wavers. Carlos lowers his cup.

“Depends on the kind of offer someone was to make.”

TK nods slowly as if contemplating this, leaning forward on the counter. 

“Wanna dance?”

Carlos hesitates for a moment. A dance, in theory, is harmless enough but there’s something in TK’s expression that makes him think this is actually a challenge. 

If so, Carlos is game. Michelle’s words are still ringing in his ears and if TK is seeking him out, Carlos has a good guess of how this will go. He won’t see TK beyond this night. Whatever may transpire between them has a shelf life of just a few hours at best.

Perhaps, he thinks, he’s being too clinical about this but emotions have always been his downfall. This time around, he will do things differently and spare himself the upset. 

“Sure,” he says. 

And with that one word, Carlos can already feel himself opening up to the world of possibilities.

He sets his half finished cup of whiskey down on the counter and leaves it and the kitchen behind him as he follows after TK to the mass of bodies out in the living room.

The song playing now has a heavy bass line that bleeds out the speakers and rattles Carlos’ teeth but it’s fast and catchy and gets TK moving instantly.

The man bops around to the beat with total abandon, just a bright smile on his face. It’s infectious and gets Carlos following suit. The lights inside the room are just like that of a club, flashing and casting TK in shadows every few seconds.

Carlos has barely had anything to drink tonight but he already feels drunk off this moment.

TK’s body presses flush up against his, their chests aligned perfectly. His blue-green eyes never leave Carlos’ brown. Something silent but known passes between them as TK puts his hands on Carlos’ hips.

“You move well,” TK notes as they continue to dance, even as the song changes. “That’s pretty damn promising.” 

Carlos grins in spite of himself. TK is certainly charming and it doesn’t hurt that each shift of TK’s body over his gets his heart racing. This carefree nature is addictive. TK seems so comfortable in his skin, so sure of himself. It helps Carlos to let go.

He rolls his hips forward, earning a mischievous smirk from the other man.

Suddenly TK turns, his back pressed against Carlos’ front as he continues to dance to the music blaring out of around them. Carlos rolls his hips forward again and TK doesn’t hesitate to grind back. Carlos smirks to himself and puts his hands on TK’s waist, the two of them keeping perfect time with one another. 

TK’s head tips back to rest on his shoulder and Carlos can’t stop himself from nipping at TK’s ear. He’s rewarded with another steady grind of TK’s ass against his crotch and Carlos grips him tighter.

He’s certain TK can feel how hard he is now against the curve of his ass but Carlos doesn’t try to disguise or downplay it.

Instead, he feels more daring, curious as to if he’s the only one reacting to their dancing this way. He slips one hand off TK’s hip and slides it over to the man’s crotch. He’s instantly met with a stiffness against his palm.

He swallows hard as TK places his hand over Carlos’ and guides him to squeeze. The fact that TK is encouraging this in the middle of a crowded party is mind blowing but it truly feels as if nothing and no one else exists beyond the two of them.

Carlos dares to squeeze his cock again, TK shuddering against his body. Carlos lets loose a curse in his ear.

TK reaches his arm back and places his hand on the nape of Carlos’ neck. He beckons him forward and kisses him. 

Their dance ends right there in the middle of the dance floor as their kiss deepens. TK turns to face him, never breaking away. His nails scratch against Carlos’ scalp, sending shivers throughout Carlos’ body. 

“You wanna go upstairs?” TK asks, peering up at him.

Carlos nods, his body already buzzing with anticipation. TK smirks and tugs him along, pulling him through the crowd. They weave between the throngs of people dancing, elbows and arms bumping against Carlos as he keeps moving forward, still holding on to TK’s hand as the man leads the way out.

People nod in greeting to TK as they pass and head for the stairs but all their faces blur together, no one truly distinguishable to Carlos as they make their way up the stairs and to a bedroom down the hall.

TK shuts and locks the door, the room still thrumming with the beats of music downstairs but it’s much more muted now, truly just background noise as Carlos focuses all his attention on the man in front of him. 

Carlos presses TK up against the door, kissing him deeply, hips pinning him in place. TK’s hands explore his body, roaming his back and down to his ass. Carlos’ feels hot every place his hands land.

Carlos licks his way into TK’s mouth, slamming his hips forward roughly as TK massages his backside.

“Fuck, you’re gonna be so good to me tonight, aren’t you?” TK pants the second Carlos breaks from his mouth to suck on his neck.

“That’s the plan,” Carlos murmurs. “Question is, can I count on you to do the same?” he quips, sinking his teeth into the man’s flesh.

The moan TK lets out is a feral sound that seems to come from the depths of him and it only gets Carlos even more riled up.

Kissing TK is no longer enough to sate Carlos now; he craves more and it’s obvious TK wants him to take whatever it is that he needs.

Carlos brings them over to the bed and shoves TK back. The man grins at him, a sly glint in his eyes at Carlos’ roughness. It bodes well to know that TK doesn’t mind being a little manhandled.

TK slips out of his shirt, chucking it aside and Carlos does the same with his own. 

TK appears to drink him in, the pupils of his eyes completely blown and ravenous as he looks him over and reaches out a hand to touch Carlos’ chest.

Carlos lets him study the lines of his body as he straddles him. It feels good to be admired for a bit, to feel like someone is actually in awe of him.

He undoes the fly on his own jeans and takes a page out of TK’s book from their time downstairs. He grabs a hold of TK’s hand and slips it into his pants.

“Since you’re getting acquainted with me and all,” he says nonchalantly though his heart is pounding.

Carlos feels like a different person entirely tonight but, he reasons, that was the whole point of the evening. He would allow himself this one pass to throw away his rule book and act on instinct instead of overthinking. That had never led him anywhere good.

TK brushes his thumb against the head of his cock, smearing beads of precum. Carlos struggles to keep himself in check and his eyes open but TK’s touch feels like magic, completely unreal.

Carlos twitches in the man’s hand. TK licks his lips and removes his hand. Carlos sighs at the loss but is quickly distracted as TK works to tug his jeans and underwear off. Carlos obliges, helping to undress himself until he’s completely naked on top of TK.

“Holy shit,” TK breathes. If Carlos thought the man was appreciative of him before, it’s nothing in comparison to this.

TK’s eyes rake over every bit of him, his breaths coming out short and quick as he runs his hands up Carlos’ thighs and to his hips, the pads of his thumb rubbing small circles on Carlos’ skin.

TK’s lips part and Carlos can see it in his eyes, the moment TK grows impatient with just touching and decides he wants more.

TK shifts their position so Carlos is now on his back, left to TK’s mercy. TK places his hands on either side of Carlos’ chest and kisses him deeply, sucking on his bottom lip. He peppers Carlos’ body with searing kisses as he descends until he’s level with Carlos’ groin.

Carlos watches him curiously through heavy lidded eyes. TK nips and sucks at his inner thighs, eliciting sighs and moans from Carlos.

His cock feels heavy between his legs with how badly he’s in need of some sort of relief. Carlos can’t recall the last time he’s felt this insatiable and needy.

As if reading his thoughts, TK grips him at the base and begins to stroke along the shaft, sucking on one of Carlos’ balls. 

TK clearly isn’t shy or hesitant and Carlos relishes in it, back arching off the bed a bit as TK swirls his tongue along the underside.

Carlos threads his fingers through TK’s hair, the man popping him out of his mouth before tending to the other sac, his hand feverishly jerking him off all the while.

With all this attention, Carlos knows he won’t last much longer but he soaks up every second of TK’s time, gripping his hair tighter as he bucks forward.

“You’re so good at that,” he hisses, TK’s tongue doing wonderous things but Carlos craves the feel of it elsewhere. 

“TK, please—,” he chokes out but can’t finish, not that there’s a need to.

TK takes him into his mouth as far as he can, cheeks hollowed against his length. Carlos’ eyes water against the feel of his hot wet mouth surrounding his sensitive flesh. 

He can feel the muscles in his lower abdomen tighten but greedily, Carlos does his best to ignore it as he fucks hard into TK’s mouth, shivering as the man’s tongue laps along his length.

This is without a doubt the best head he’s ever gotten in his life and Carlos wants to cling to it for as long as possible. TK seems to be thoroughly enjoying himself, the sight of TK enthusiastically going down on him driving him mad. Carlos is throbbing so dangerously hard now that he knows he won’t last beyond the next few seconds.

He pulls out of TK’s mouth before he reaches his climax but TK is right there to help him through, quickly resuming his steady strokes from before. Carlos comes hard a moment later, so overstimulated that his body shakes with the orgasm.

He pants heavily and looks down at the mess he’s made of himself and TK’s hand.

He has an apology right on his lips but it’s quickly dismissed as TK sucks his index finger clean.

Carlos stares at him in awe, so stunned by his actions but TK is apparently unapologetic as he grins and shrugs.

“Couldn’t resist. I just had to know what you really tasted like.”

The comment sends a thrill through Carlos, goosebumps appearing on his flesh despite how hot he feels now.

TK reaches over to his nightstand and pulls a few tissues free from the box there before cleaning them both up as best he can. 

Carlos knows that this move may be more intimate than a night like this calls for but he can’t stop himself from lacing his fingers with TK’s as he leans in to kiss him.

TK has the most addictive mouth and, as he’s just proven ten times over, the same can be said about his tongue. Carlos toys with it as TK climbs on top of him, his erection rubbing against his abs, no doubt seeking some friction and relief.

Carlos breaks away from the kiss then to catch his breath. TK searches his face, head cocking to the side as he speaks.

“Think you could go another round?” 

Carlos smirks and gets close, biting at the corner of the man’s mouth. “Definitely. And besides,” he continues, “there’s no way I’d leave you hanging like this.”

He feels TK smile against his lips at this response and Carlos takes advantage of their proximity to kiss TK deeply again, his chest pressed to TK’s as their mouths slip and slide together. 

Carlos rolls them over, pinning TK under him.

TK’s hands roam his body and Carlos’ hands do the same, undoing TK’s pants and undressing him completely.

TK pulls away then and this time it’s Carlos’ turn to admire his body.

“Whoa,” Carlos says, unable to get out much else as he takes in TK’s lean, toned frame. 

TK smiles almost shyly at the praise but his eyes remain hungry.

“Turn over and get up on your knees,” Carlos instructs, lightly tapping TK’s thigh. 

Below him, TK does as he’s told and Carlos bites back on his lower lip as the man arches his back, spreading himself shamelessly. Carlos delivers a smack against TK’s ass, grinning to himself at the pleased grunt the other man gives. It makes Carlos stiffen even before.

“Where’s—,”

“Top drawer,” TK points out. “Everything you need is in there.”

Carlos nods to himself and reaches over to the nightstand, taking out a bottle of lube and a condom. 

Carlos flicks open the cap and applies lube to his fingers and TK’s entrance. TK trembles under his touch and Carlos can’t help but to relish in it for a moment. 

He’s seen TK so often around campus, at the rare parties he attends and school events. It always seemed like nothing could faze him, least of all any of the guys that orbited around him.

But with him now, TK is handing over so much control and reacting to him with sounds he hadn’t even thought himself capable of drawing out of him.

Carlos begins to prep him, index finger steadily working in and out. TK sighs softly and Carlos hardens up at the noises he makes; TK is as vocal as they come. In time he adds a second finger, stretching him out as best he can. TK grinds back against his hand and Carlos has no doubt just then that he could make TK come just like this.

But that wouldn’t be enough to satisfy either one of them.

“How are we doing?” he checks in, slipping in a third finger now that TK is wide enough to take it, curling his fingers inside of him.

“I’m good. So damn good,” TK assures breathlessly.

TK sounds keyed up and liable to lose it if he keeps taunting him like this. Carlos carefully removes his fingers and gets the condom open, quickly rolling it onto himself. TK murmurs something softly but Carlos’ ears are pounding too much to catch it.

Carlos mounts him and slips in slowly to acclimate him. It feels so good; TK is so tight around him that Carlos wants it all at once but TK’s comfort and safety is what matters most. He continues to tip his hips forward bit by bit until he bottoms out.

He halts, listening to TK’s breaths and steadying his own.

“Are you okay?” he asks, rubbing TK’s hip soothingly.

“Mhmm, yeah. Fuck...yeah. I need it now. I’m ready,” he rasps.

Assured, Carlos pulls out a bit before thrusting forward. Below him, TK cries out in pleasure and pushes back against him, flesh pounding on top of flesh.

Carlos holds onto his hips with both hands and delivers thrust after thrust as TK moans and sighs, a few curse words tumbling from his lips.

Carlos wraps a hand around and starts jerking TK off in time with his thrusts.

“Oh my god,” TK gasps. “Just like that.”

Carlos strikes the same spot over and over and over, all finesse gone as TK’s knees give out, face half buried against the pillow as he comes.

The feel of TK’s release on his hand and the tightness of his hole around his cock sends Carlos reaching his end too a few moments later. 

He lets out a choked breath as his body comes to a halt. He takes a second to catch his breath before pulling out completely and disposing of the condom.

TK turns to lie on his back and Carlos can see the crimson flush of his chest from all their exertion. He’s positive his body looks quite similar now.

He licks his lips and ruffles a hand through his hair. TK props himself up on his arms and kisses him. Carlos melts against him, allowing himself to get swept away for a moment as TK’s tongue plays with his.

TK breaks away with a quick peck against his lips, flopping back down on top of the bed. 

Carlos clenches his jaw as he glances at his face. TK looks so at ease, not even remotely flustered or shy, not making a single attempt to cover himself up. 

Carlos can admire that but he’s already reaching for his shirt and slipping it back on.

“This was fun,” he says to break the silence.

“I’ll say.” TK bites back on his lower lip and sits up in bed as Carlos finishes redressing.

Carlos shamelessly looks over TK’s naked body. It’s a pity, Carlos thinks, that he can’t stay here forever tending to it but to do so would run the risk of getting attached, of wanting to make future plans or, at the very least exchange phone numbers.

That was how the old Carlos operated. Somewhere in the back of his mind he can hear Michelle urging him to keep moving. They had their fun, plenty of it that Carlos won’t soon forget but tonight had an expiration date and Carlos refuses to overstay.

“I’ll, uh, I’ll see you around.”

TK grins and tilts his head to the side.

“I’m guessing you don’t do this very often, huh?”

Carlos opens his mouth but can’t seem to say anything. He simply shakes his head. TK’s expression is warm rather than teasing like Carlos would’ve expected.

“Well, if I didn’t already think I was lucky before… I’m glad I got the chance to be with you tonight then.”

Maybe it’s just a line but it makes Carlos feel happy nonetheless.

“I think you’ve officially earned the right to have that quiet night in now. Goodnight, Carlos. It was a pleasure to meet you. Literally.”

Unsure of what else to do with himself, Carlos awkwardly waves a hand before unlocking the door and letting himself out.

The revelry of partygoers throws him off for a moment. It’s surreal that the party could still be going on, that the world was still carrying on while he and TK were sequestered away.

Carlos becomes just another attendee as he slips back into the crowd, not a single person aware of just how much he’s changed in one night.

* * *

Sunday mornings with Michelle are a ritual. Before a hectic week of classes starts for them, with Michelle as a TA, and the weekend is still theirs, the two take to meeting for breakfast at the diner just off campus.

Carlos could never put a number to how many Sundays he’s sat across from her, the two touching base. He may have just seen her last night but so much has happened that Carlos feels as if he can just burst.

“Should I be offended that you didn’t text me back last night or take it as a positive sign that you were otherwise...occupied?” Michelle asks, cutting into her short stack.

Carlos can feel heat spread across his face and from that wordless gesture alone, Michelle gets her answer.

“No way!” she gasps. “Oh my god, tell me everything. Who was it? _How_ was it?”

Carlos pulls in a breath, not even sure where to begin with describing his remarkable night. How could he even put into words how good TK made him feel?

He’d literally woken up with a smile on his face this morning, still feeling the residual post-sex high. He’d slept well, body completely relaxed and comfortable for the first time in weeks. There was a lot he had to feel good about and it was all because of TK.

“Actually...it was TK,” he begins, Michelle’s eyes growing comically wide.

Carlos tells her about their heated moments on the dance floor and how it gave rise to them seeking out privacy in TK’s bedroom. The words just come pouring out of him but Michelle is right there collecting them all, completely enthralled until the very end.

She sits back and blinks several times, shaking her head in disbelief.

“You’re like a brand new man,” she muses. “I don’t even know who you are anymore.”

Carlos groans and buries his face in his hands. 

“I’m still trying to wrap my head around it. I can’t believe I did that. I don’t know what happened last night. It was like...I was possessed or something.”

Michelle laughs heartily and takes a sip of her coffee.

“Carlos, you’re young and you’re hot. I think it’s perfectly okay that you allowed yourself one night of meaningless sex. You were long overdue for it, I must say.”

Carlos jokingly narrows his eyes at her.

“I guess. It’s just crazy to think I actually went for it.”

She gestures to the window beside her. 

“And the sky hasn’t fallen and Hell isn’t freezing over. All is well. You enjoyed yourself, no? And from the sound of it, you left TK pretty satisfied too,” she teases, bumping her knee to his under the table as he stammers for a moment.

“I had a great time. A phenomenal time, really.” Carlos sighs, ruffling his curls as he thinks back on last night.

Aside from the actual sex itself, he felt as if he’d actually connected with TK. Their chemistry had been instantaneous, the playful banter by and give and take feeling like second nature. It’d simply been _fun_ , a facet of life Carlos had been missing for far too long.

“Then continue the good times and keep enjoying yourself. You haven’t stopped smiling since we started talking about your night.”

“I didn’t get his number or anything. Last night was all we’ll have and that’s cool. It was a damn good night and that’s what matters. We can go back to being on two different planets.”

Michelle spears a piece of melon and pops it into her mouth.

“I don’t know. Good sex can be a real motivator to get people on the same page.”

Carlos’ brows furrow, coffee cup midway to his mouth. 

“I thought you said I shouldn’t be getting attached. Wouldn’t that happen if he and I keep this up?”

Michelle props her chin up on her hand and smiles softly at him. 

“You really are the most precious guy I’ve ever met in my life.”

Carlos looks down but feels Michelle’s hand on his arm.

“Hey, I don’t mean that as a slight. You have so much love to give. That’s not a bad thing. It’s just rare and I think it’s beautiful.”

“Thanks, Chelle.” 

“Don’t mention it. But if you’re afraid of getting hurt or getting attached, don’t pressure yourself to see him or anyone else like this. Not everyone likes casual and if that’s not your speed, that’s perfectly okay. Only you can decide what you can and can’t handle.”

Carlos nods in agreement. It’s always been difficult and downright impossible for him to separate emotional feelings from physical ones. The two always seemed to blend together. 

All too often it feels like he’s the only guy on campus that doesn’t mind, or has been actively searching, for something serious. Many ascribed to the idea that these college years were meant solely for exploration and Carlos could understand that. But, all the same, he knew that he liked committing to one person.

He supposed that until the right one came along, he didn’t have to close himself off entirely from the world. 

Last night with TK was the perfect catalyst for moving forward, for allowing him to see what he’s been capable of this whole time.

“You’re right. You’re always right,” Carlos muses, picking up his fork.

“It’s a tough gig but someone has to be the voice of reason.”

* * *

It’s been two weeks and Carlos has had plenty of time to digest his night with TK. At random moments the memory of their time together comes flooding back. It’s instantly followed with a nagging feeling that he should have kept in touch with TK somehow. Usually he’d see him unexpectedly on campus. But ever since that night, it’s as if the man has vanished.

Logically, Carlos knows he could pay a visit to TK’s frat house but the mere thought is mortifying. He’d made the decision not to chase after anyone again. To go sniffing around that house now would be playing right into the very thing he’s been so adamant about stomping out.

That one night was the time frame he’d locked himself into. He’d gotten a hookup out of his system but still TK kept creeping up in his head, against what he figures is his better judgment. TK more than likely doesn’t even remember him. Perhaps he’s found plenty of other guys over the last two weeks to occupy the space next to him in bed.

It’s easier to think of it like this, to further detach himself from the situation. Getting back to the grind of classes is a welcome distraction. Carlos sits now at his favorite table out in the quad just waiting on Michelle to join him.

A voice greets him, but it’s definitely not the one he’s expecting.

“Hey, Carlos,” TK says, surprise coloring his tone.

Carlos looks up at him from his books, unable to stop his mind from replaying their night together. For a moment Carlos thinks he’s snapped and somehow manifested his arrival. 

TK grips the strap of his bag on his shoulder and Carlos can’t help but to remember the feel of that same hand wrapped around him, pleasuring him.

A slow smile creeps across TK’s face as if he’s reflecting back on that night too.

“Hey. How are you?” Carlos asks, unsure of what to say or how to act around TK now.

“I’m really good. Mind if I sit?”

Carlos shakes his head and gestures to the seat across from him. TK settles in and leans forward on the table.

“I was hoping to run into you again,” TK says.

Carlos’ brows raise.

“Don’t look so surprised. We had a good night last time we saw each other, didn’t we?”

Carlos does his best not to blush. “Yeah, we did. I had a great time with you.”

TK smiles to himself, clearly pleased with this response.

“So, is it safe to assume you might be down to have some fun again? Soon?”

Carlos closes his book entirely, giving his full attention to TK. He takes in his unwavering gaze, the small smirk on his lips. There’s such confidence to him as if he knows there’s no way Carlos will rebuff him. Carlos sees little sense in denying it. 

“You’d be correct,” he replies.

“I tend to be about these things.”

Carlos resists the urge to roll his eyes but TK has good reason to be cocky now. Carlos hasn’t been able to stop thinking about him and now, sitting across from him, it’s taking every bit of his willpower not to touch him.

“What are you doing later?” TK asks.

“I was just going to finish studying and get some homework done.”

TK’s nose crinkles at the books on the table. 

“Well, that’s no fun.”

Carlos can’t help but to laugh. “Maybe not but it’s important.”

“I’m liking this studious vibe you’ve got going. It’s very hot.”

“You mean being an actual college student who’d like to pass his classes? Oh yes, so sexy.”

TK bites back on his lower lip, trapping a smile.

“You can bring your books to my place and we can study there. I have a biology test I should be cramming for anyway. Maybe some of your work ethic will rub off on me?”

Carlos gives him a doubtful face, brow raised high. TK scoffs.

“What? You think you’re the only one taking his academic pursuits seriously? I resent that.”

Carlos narrows his eyes jokingly. “You’re so full of it.”

TK holds up his hands in surrender.

“Alright, you got me. I just want another excuse to see you again.”

TK holds his gaze and Carlos tries not to read too much into his words. He’s seen TK in action before. Being a smooth talker is simply part of his skill set.

“Can you make it for around 7 tonight? The frat’s got this event I should definitely already be headed to now. But, after that I’m all yours.”

Carlos nods. “Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll see you tonight.”

TK smiles and gets up from his seat, pushing it back in with a wink before he’s off again.

Carlos sits back and watches him go, trying to understand how he’s managed to get caught up in this hurricane that’s just blown through his life.

“Am I going crazy or did I see you sitting with TK?” comes Michelle’s voice on his left side a few seconds later.

He startles but quickly recovers.

“Nope, that actually happened. And apparently we’re happening again too.”

Michelle holds up her hand as she takes the seat TK had occupied just moments before.

“I’m sorry. Rewind and play. What was that?”

Carlos laughs and shakes his head.

“I just got an invite to come by his place tonight.”

Michelle smirks and wiggles her brows. Carlos groans and rolls his eyes at her, knowing that he’s in for it now that she has this piece of information.

“So much for a one-night stand. Two hookups is the making of a pattern.”

“We’re just…friends? I don’t even know if that’s a fair term to use.”

“Whatever you may be, you all are two guys now hooking up repeatedly.”

Carlos opens and closes his mouth. 

“I guess so, yeah. I mean, it depends on what happens tonight anyway.”

Michelle snorts. “You know perfectly what’s going to happen the second you two are alone. I’m happy for you though. You deserve it.”

Carlos can’t help but to laugh.

“You make it sound like a job promotion or something.”

Michelle laughs. “I’m just saying, this is long overdue. It couldn’t hurt to have this kind of deal going with TK. I know you say you’re tired of chasing after people. It’s looking like maybe something casual could be perfect for you after all.”

“I’m still not used to casual but...I do want to see him again. And I do want…,” he trails off, face heating up.

“To hook up with that fine young man one more time?” Michelle supplies, a knowing smirk on her face.

“Yeah, that too.”

“Then go for it. You both want it. You may as well get it in while you can.”

“Interesting turn of phrase there.”

“That’s not what I meant,” she laughs. “Though I guess it does apply, huh? I expect a full report tomorrow. I can live vicariously through you while I drown in these assignments I have to grade.”

Carlos frowns at her stuffed bag. “I wish I could help. But, if it makes it any easier on you, you could just give me an automatic A,” he muses.

“Fat chance. Now, hit the books. You guys have a test next week.”

* * *

Being back in TK’s room shouldn’t feel as comfortable as it does but Carlos finds himself perfectly at ease sitting up beside him. TK’s lips are at his neck, sucking his skin into what Carlos knows is going to be a large hickey.

TK hasn’t been able to keep his hands off him since he arrived, the boy’s biology textbook going unopened at the foot of the bed.

“We’re going to end up failing our tests if we aren’t careful,” Carlos reprimands.

TK simply offers him a casual shrug of his shoulders as he licks against the mark he’s made. Carlos shivers in response.

“I’ll tell you what. How about for every question I answer correctly, you give me a kiss? I think that’ll be just the kind of incentive I need to get some studying done,” TK says, placing a kiss against his pulse point.

Carlos rolls his eyes but quickly moves to straddle him, taking smug satisfaction in the breath he sees TK draw in at the unexpected change.

“Again I say, we aren’t going to get any work done at this rate and you know it.”

“I don’t see you coming up with any solutions. This way it’s a win/win,” TK recklessly reasons, draping his arms over Carlos’ shoulders.

Carlos can only shake his head at the absurdity. He leans in and places a kiss at the corner of TK’s mouth. TK groans impatiently, as Carlos figured he would.

“Real kisses are reserved for correct answers to biology related questions. Wasn’t that the deal you just pitched?”

“I think I could sway you to an even better arrangement,” TK says, pulling him in. “Something like this.”

TK doesn’t hesitate to make his point clear, his lips capturing Carlos’ effortlessly. It makes it impossible for Carlos to listen to the voice in the back of his head that’s screaming at him to actually be productive. 

Instead his hands latch on to TK’s torso as he opens his mouth to the other man, savoring the feel of their tongues against each other’s, the soft sounds coming from TK as they both lose themselves in the moment.

TK’s tugs at the hem of Carlos’ shirt, pulling the fabric up impatiently. Carlos sits back for a moment, slipping out of his shirt completely. TK’s darkened eyes roam over his body as he reaches out a hand and traces his fingertips along his abdomen. 

Carlos’ eyes briefly shut at the light touch. The way TK touches him feels more like reverence and as Carlos looks to him now, he sees it clear as day in the man’s eyes.

“What?” he asks quietly.

TK pulls his gaze upward and shakes his head, hand settling in the center of Carlos’ stomach.

“Nothing, you’re just perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

Carlos can feel his heart lurch at the sentiment but he doesn’t have time to dwell on the words as TK resumes their kiss and pushes him backwards against the mattress, flipping their position so he’s on top.

Carlos can’t deny he likes this assertive side of TK. It’s very clear he knows what he wants now and Carlos is more than happy to offer it up to him, whatever TK may have in mind.

TK’s lips break from his mouth and down to his neck, nipping and kissing as he descends. Carlos takes advantage of this time to try and get himself together but he can feel a tremble in his limbs from eagerness and need. 

TK doesn’t say a word as he makes his way down further, kissing his chest, swiping a teasing tongue against one of his nipples. Carlos balls his hands into fists as he grips the sheets. Undoubtedly taking in the reaction he gets, TK runs his tongue over Carlos’ other nipple and sucks as his hand journeys further down the rest of his body.

TK undoes the button on Carlos’ jeans, lips pressed to his skin as he pulls down his fly. His hand slips down under the waistband of his boxer briefs and Carlos’ breath catches as TK takes a hold of him.

He exhales shakily, a low guttural noise coming out of him as TK’s thumb brushes over the head of his cock. 

“That’s a new sound,” TK remarks smugly. His touch feels too good for Carlos to say anything, either in praise or reprimand.

TK kisses him once again, a messy heated thing as he begins to stroke Carlos’ length.

Carlos’ hips rise to meet TK’s touch even more, his hand slipping into TK’s hair and clutching a fistful at the back as he kisses him roughly. He thrusts forward against TK’s palm, allowing himself to surrender fully to his touch. 

He opens his eyes and looks down in awe at TK’s arm, hand hidden beneath the fabric of his pants. But it’s also impossible for him not to notice how wound up TK is too, his sweatpants leaving very little to the imagination about how hard TK is now.

Carlos touches him over the soft material in kind and watches in delight as TK’s eyes roll closed. He gives him a sharp squeeze, TK letting out a desperate whimper.

It’s all the incentive Carlos needs to switch gears and shove his hand down TK’s pants and grasp him in earnest. TK hums appreciatively, hips snapping forward as Carlos sets a steady pace.

TK’s jaw drops, his staggered breaths meeting with Carlos’ as they work to get each other off. TK’s cock is slick against his palm but Carlos maintains his hold, right hand relentlessly pumping faster and harder along his shaft.

Carlos presses his forehead against TK’s as he strokes the other man, body trembling from the mutual attention TK is giving to him. He can feel TK throbbing in his hand and knows he himself is mere seconds away from his own end with all the friction between them.

TK gives him one solid tug and squeeze and Carlos is coming right in his pants, letting out a curse. Above him TK falls forward, biting at his shoulder as he comes too with a shudder, Carlos’ hand completely covered in his release.

Carlos swallows thickly, throat dry but body sated. 

“God,” Carlos hisses, licking his lips and trying to get his breathing under control.

Against him, TK is doing the same, his soft uneven breaths fanning across Carlos’ face. TK removes his hand, settling it at Carlos’ side against the sheets. His mouth ensnares Carlos’ for a deep kiss, tongue slipping past his lips and sucking against Carlos’. 

Carlos falls into the kiss, finally relenting and taking his hand out of TK’s sweats. They’re both a mess but Carlos hardly cares. All he can zero in on is the hunger TK seems to feel now, the kiss growing rough and filthy.

Carlos lowers a hand and squeezes TK’s ass and he’s rewarded with a dirty grind of the man’s hips over his. 

“Stay the night,” TK pants, pulling back and looking at him. “Please.”

Carlos searches his eyes, surprised by the request but there’s such an earnest expression on TK’s face that leaves no room for doubt that TK truly means this. 

Carlos leans in, cupping TK’s face with his clean hand, brushing his thumb along the apple of TK’s cheek.

“Okay,” he replies simply. “If you want me here, I’ll stay.”

TK leans in and kisses him softly, skimming his nose against Carlos’ before pulling back completely. Carlos takes in his flushed face and swollen lips. He’s already had so much of TK tonight and yet still he wants more. 

“Let’s get cleaned up and then maybe we can actually study.”

TK smirks, pecking at his lips.

“Or maybe I can get you to bend the rules one more time? After all, we’ve got the whole night, right?”

Carlos laughs. “You’re literally the worst study buddy I’ve ever had,” he muses, cupping TK’s ass yet again and squeezing. “But you definitely make up for it in other ways.”

* * *

A week later Carlos is sitting at his favorite table again when suddenly a to-go cup of coffee is placed right beside his textbook. He jumps slightly in his seat at the random appearance, tracing it to the extended arm before him and up to TK’s smiling face.

“You’re back,” TK says, letting go of the cup and nestling in the seat across from him. There’s a strange sense of déjà vu in being back in this same spot with TK. They haven’t spoken much since he’d spent the night a week ago. Finally they’d managed to exchange numbers but Carlos has been so busy with his course load that he can admit he hasn’t been the best at texting back.

He didn’t think it would matter much either way to TK. The way Carlos has been seeing it, he’s just a blip on TK’s radar. The guy has plenty to keep him occupied. 

It’s jarring now to feel like he’s in a time loop. But what’s new this time around is the apparent fact that TK is now actively seeking him out. It doesn’t make sense to him and yet here TK is now, going out of his way to spend time with him, going so far as to buy him coffee. It seemed like an awful lot of time and attention to give to someone he was merely hooking up with on occasion. 

Carlos isn’t sure of what their title is but it seems like maybe TK is aiming for some kind of friendship.

Carlos figures his uncertainty must show on his face because TK’s smile tapers off and his expression grows clouded.

“Sorry, did you want to be left alone?”

Carlos blinks and shakes his head. “No. No, it’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting— it’s cool. Really.”

TK taps the lid of his own cup, clearly debating whether he should take off or not. Carlos reaches out a hand and puts it on TK’s gently, just two fingers on his inner wrist. If he isn’t mistaken, Carlos can feel TK’s pulse quicken.

He pulls his hand back to his side of the table and clears his throat. 

“Thanks for the coffee. That was really nice of you.”

TK’s lips quirk up at the corner. “I thought you might be here again and figured you would need some fuel.”

“An excellent call; I appreciate it,” Carlos notes, taking a moment to drink.

TK visibly relaxes at the sentiment, his shoulders easing and a soft expression on his face.

“So, you wanted to see me?” Carlos prompts.

“Yeah...I thought I could join you out here and study too? Maybe even get the chance to make up for being a shit partner the other night? I promise this time around to be on my best behavior,” he muses, miming a halo over his head. “You won’t even know I’m here.”

It’s a laughable statement. All Carlos seems to be able to do is be aware of TK’s presence. He’s a difficult person not to notice.

“I guess you can’t be too much of a distraction in a public setting.”

“Pretty sure if this study session went like our last one, we’d both get kicked out of school.”

Carlos laughs and nods. “I get the feeling exhibitionism is frowned upon greatly.”

TK bites back a smile and shakes his head, reaching for his bag. He takes out his materials and gets settled. 

It’s odd having this kind of relationship with TK, the pair of them openly speaking and hanging out beyond the confines of TK’s bedroom. To anyone passing by, they’d appear to simply be two students hitting the books, their messy connection to each other completely undetectable.

Carlos watches him as he reads, taking notice of the way TK chews on the string of his hoodie and fidgets with his pen. 

TK’s eyes flicker to his and Carlos looks away quickly, clearing his throat. He focuses back on his textbook, jotting down a few notes here and there as he comes across helpful information.

Carlos loses track of the time they spend together in silence working diligently on their respective assignments but after a time, he feels the sudden weight of TK’s gaze.

“You’re staring,” Carlos says, not looking up from his book.

“And how would you know that?”

Carlos looks up then, putting the cap back on his highlighter.

“Because I can feel you drilling a hole in my head. I thought you said you’d be on your best behavior?”

TK laughs. “This is nothing. You know how much worse I could actually be.”

Carlos feels a chill go up his spine. TK holds his gaze for a moment before suddenly packing up his things.

Carlos can’t help but to frown, his heart sinking.

“Where are you going? I was just kidding.”

TK smiles at him, zipping his bag. 

“I know. A few of the guys are going out tonight. If I didn’t already promise to go, believe me I’d stay right here.”

“You’d choose studying over partying?”

TK’s face grows thoughtful. “Those aren’t exactly the two options I’d really be weighing here.”

Carlos is brought up short, parsing the implications of TK’s words when the man rises from his seat.

“Maybe I’ll get lucky again and see you here next week. Thanks for letting me crash.”

* * *

Carlos makes it a rule of thumb not to let a single text from TK go unanswered after their time out on the quad. The payoff of this is a running text chain that brings a smile to his face at each message.

So far TK has invited him out several times to watch movies and grab food. A real friendship has been forged with the added benefit of intimacy as well. Carlos has been trying to put his feelings into two boxes though it’s easier said than done.

But Carlos realizes that he doesn’t mind it so much. It’s all just too much to think about and Carlos prefers enjoying his moments with TK as they present themselves to him.

It’s why, for example now, Carlos is at TK’s side at a sorority party. It’s just as hectic a scene as the night they met but it’s all the more reason for Carlos to stay close to TK as he makes the rounds, saying hi to people that he knows— which seems to be virtually everyone.

As they finish their lap and head to the living room TK falters in the walkway, his shoulders stiffening. Carlos freezes too and watches him for a moment before looking to see what it is that managed to get TK to tense up. 

He follows TK’s line of sight to a guy across the room making flirty eyes at another man.

TK blinks twice and relaxes his stance before turning back towards the kitchen. Carlos walks alongside him but he’s still curious about what just happened.

“Who was that?” Carlos asks, glancing over his shoulder.

“My ex.”

His tone makes it clear this isn’t a topic he wants to get into. Carlos nods and lets it sink in for a moment, this knowledge that, at some point, TK had been in a serious relationship. It was obvious it hadn’t gone over well in the end but Carlos was simply stunned that casual, no strings attached TK had actually made an investment in someone.

Perhaps, he thinks, this ex is the reason why TK adapted this lifestyle. Carlos could relate to that immensely. But it made his heart sink to consider that TK had been hurt before.

There was, truthfully, so much he didn’t know about him. Their conversations never get too personal, by design. That had seemed like a wise idea in order to keep himself from getting attached but now Carlos realizes just how much he truly wants to know about TK.

But now isn’t the place or time to go questioning him about his past relationship. TK very clearly needs a distraction.

Carlos turns and grabs a bottle of vodka from the counter and pours a cup for TK before grabbing a can of beer for himself.

“Here,” he says, pulling TK from his people watching.

TK takes the cup and sets it to his lips, pulling it away quickly.

“Is this vodka?” he asks, nose scrunching.

Carlos nods. “Yeah, I thought that was your drink.”

TK smiles and sets the cup down. 

“That was water in my cup that night. I don’t drink.”

“Oh my god, I’m sorry. I should’ve asked.”

“It’s okay. Seriously, no worries.”

Carlos still frowns and rubs at his neck. “I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“Hey. No harm done; I didn’t even have a drop.” TK looks over the table where there’s nothing but a collection of liquor.

“Hmm, I’ll be right back though. I am actually pretty thirsty,” he laughs, kissing Carlos quickly on the cheek before leaving. 

Carlos’ face feels hot both from the mistake he just made and from TK’s kiss, perhaps more so. It was such an unexpected move, one Carlos has to wonder if TK even realized how affectionate it was.

Against his better judgement, Carlos finds himself getting lost in the idea that he’s come to actually mean something to TK, far beyond someone he occasionally has sex with. Their friendship is solid, an unexpected turn of events Carlos hadn’t anticipated would come their way after that first night.

But TK had been the one to seek him out for more, to push to extend their one encounter into an actual routine. Casual has never really been Carlos’ forte but he’d been trying his best to keep some kind of distance, some sort of buffer between the lines he and TK were making a game out of.

For every random kiss to the cheek or offhanded sweet comment, it’s becoming harder for Carlos to maintain this mantra, and utter denial, he’s been buying into.

He can admit, privately to himself, that he has a crush.

TK comes back, a wide smile on his face and a bottle of water in his hand but his smile falters quickly as he looks past Carlos’ shoulder.

Even before he turns around, Carlos can guess what he’ll find. Sure enough TK’s ex is within range. He doesn’t seem at all affected or even aware of TK’s presence. But TK is clearly troubled by sharing the same space as this guy.

Carlos can’t help but to wonder at what transpired between them. He’s so used to TK being practically invincible. Whatever went down with this ex must have been bad if it’s impacting TK so greatly. There’s very little Carlos can do now but there is one solution that comes to mind.

“Do you just want to get some air?” Carlos asks.

TK’s face flashes with relief as he nods. Carlos parts the crowd as best he can until they're out the door and in the backyard. 

There are clusters of people milling around but the air is fresh and Carlos can see TK drawing in a deep breath of it. Already he looks more at ease.

Carlos walks them over to the most secluded section of the yard and takes a seat on the grass. TK settles in beside him, eyes fixed on the stars above.

Carlos doesn’t say anything. He lets TK have a few moments to himself and takes the occasional sip from his beer.

“Thank you for...,” TK says after about a minute or so, the sentence dangling midway. But Carlos understands what it encompasses.

“No problem.”

TK looks unsure of himself, a frown prominent on his lips as he continues to avoid Carlos’ gaze. Carlos doesn’t like to think of the places TK’s thoughts may be taking him to now. It certainly can’t be anywhere good.

“So, you don’t drink and you’ve got an idiot ex,” he says, keeping count on his fingers. “Anything else I should know about you?” he asks, hoping to lighten the mood.

TK takes the bait, a ghost of a smile painting his lips.

“I hate pickles. I’ve never understood how people can like them.”

Carlos lets out a laugh. “I’m getting to know you _so_ _much_ better now.”

TK laughs and Carlos feels the tightness in his chest loosen at the sound. It’s a good sign, knowing that TK is more at ease now.

“I’m sorry I was acting so weird in there. I just haven’t seen him in a really long time and it kinda hit me a lot more than I thought it would.”

Carlos nods and takes a sip of his drink.

“It’s okay. Relationships are hard. Sometimes they can be even harder once they’re over.”

TK huffs out a dry laugh, a slight bitterness to it. But Carlos sees TK shake himself out of the mood before it has time to linger. TK sits up straighter as he speaks.

“What about you though? I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you’re single.”

Carlos snorts. “It hasn’t been for a lack of trying. This whole casual thing...I’m still trying to get used to it. Like, with us for example. I don’t think we were supposed to wind up as friends. It was just supposed to be one night but it’s snowballed into an actual friendship, even with that unconventional start.”

He shrugs and looks up at the sky for a second, pulling his thoughts together before looking back.

“But I’ve never been good at not...getting attached to some degree, you know? Compartmentalizing may not be my thing. Caring too much is apparently my brand.”

TK stares at him for a moment, absentmindedly picking at the label on his water.

“Does that mean you feel attached to me then?”

Carlos’ brows lift in surprise at not only the question but the hesitancy in TK’s tone, as if Carlos’ answer could make or break him.

This vulnerable side is a whole new shade to TK he’s never seen before. There’s a shift here tonight. Carlos can feel it like the night air on his skin, invisible but very much present. 

After TK’s near run-in with his ex inside, Carlos can see the fractures in the mask he tends to wear. This just may be his favorite version of TK yet. It’s the most sincere. In a way, it’s like he’s seeing straight through to the heart of him.

“Yeah, I do,” Carlos answers honestly. “I’m still not sure what to make of it all but I do know that I like being around you. A lot.”

TK looks down briefly, chewing on his bottom lip.

“There aren’t too many people I could just sit down and talk to like this while at a party,” TK says. “You’re really good at taking me out of my head. You make it pretty easy to forget where I am sometimes.”

A comfortable silence falls between them, neither of them rushing to fill it and Carlos takes solace in that. There’s something to be said about finding someone to simply be in the moment with.

A loud cheer erupts from inside the house, stealing both their attention away. It’s enough to disrupt the quiet moment between them, bursting the silent bubble that had been encircling them. Carlos laughs and shakes his head at the reminder of precisely where they are and the fact that they’re not truly alone.

But, Carlos thinks, they easily could be.

“I think I’m partied out,” he says decidedly, setting his empty beer can down and standing up. “Let’s go grab a bite somewhere.”

“Burgers at the diner?” TK suggests, rising to his feet as well.

“Oh, yeah. With lots and lots of pickles, just the way you like it.” Carlos winks at him and TK scoffs, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Jerk,” he muses, settling in at his side.

It’s instinct for Carlos to drape an arm over TK’s shoulders, holding him snugly to his body as they leave the scene behind.

* * *

By the time Carlos submits his final assignment, his brain feels fried but he rewards himself with checking his phone. He finds one new notification on his voicemail, smiling to himself when he presses play and hears TK’s voice asking him to come by for tonight to watch movies. Truthfully, Carlos doesn’t actually care what they’ll be watching. It’s enough just to hear the excitement in TK’s voice, to have that extra reassurance that he wants extra time with him. 

Ever since that night of the sorority party where they left quickly, he and TK have been tapping into a different wavelength in their connection. They’d stayed for hours at the diner talking over burgers, solidifying their friendship and reaffirming what Carlos knew he felt inside.

This crush on TK has been progressing so steadily but Carlos feels that he didn’t really get a say in the matter. In the start TK had just been an attractive guy he’d seen from time to time. But over the last few weeks, actually getting to know him and peeling back layers, he’s finding true substance that calls to him.

He gets to TK’s place, ready to ring the bell when the door is already opening; a group of guys are on their way out. 

Despite the fact that he’s been over multiple times over the last month or so, Carlos can’t name any of the men with confidence. But it hardly matters because they know him.

“TK, your boy is here!” one guy calls out, stepping aside to let him inside. “Eh, he’s in his room. You go on up.”

Carlos does just that, shaking off the guy’s sudden shouting and the fact that he referred to him as TK’s. He figures he could be reading too much into that. Maybe he simply meant him as TK’s friend.

Casting the thought aside, Carlos takes the stairs up to TK’s room, this house all too familiar to him now. He reaches the end of the hall and knocks on TK’s door. A few seconds later, TK is opening up, greeting him with a huge smile.

Carlos feels himself relax as he always does in TK’s presence. Carlos knows what it means as his heart skips a beat once TK steps closer. He knows what it means as he breathes TK in when the man hugs him. He knows what it means as he lingers for just a beat too long because he doesn’t want to let go. He buries his face against the side of TK’s neck, basking in his warmth for a second longer.

TK takes a hold of his hand as they pull apart. 

“Thanks for coming,” TK says, his smile still in place. 

“Of course. You sounded so excited in your message.”

TK laces their fingers and pulls him into the room. It doesn’t take more than a second to see why TK is beaming. 

In the center of the room, TK has created a fort. The room itself is dimly lit with just the lamp on. Even from across the room Carlos can see that inside, TK loaded up on food and drinks for them.

“You...TK, what?” he says with a laugh, completely speechless.

“I don’t know. I just felt like it. I was in a good mood and I thought it’d make tonight even more fun for us.”

“This is amazing. I can’t believe you did this.”

TK shrugs but Carlos can see the rise in color on his cheeks. TK looks proud of himself and Carlos is still reeling over the fact that he would bother going through any trouble at all. Carlos would have been just fine watching a movie on TK's laptop on his bed.

But TK had opted to make tonight special and it touches his heart in a way he can’t even bring himself to put into words.

“Come on,” TK urges, leading the way inside the fort. 

There are plush pillows and blankets for added comfort. Carlos looks around at TK’s handiwork, blown away by the set up.

Tonight feels different and with a gesture like this one, it’s hard for Carlos not to feel as if they’ve been building towards a moment like this from that first night they met. All Carlos wants to do is get closer to him.

Feeling a bit daring, he stretches out on his back and settles his head in TK’s lap. TK smiles down at him, raking his fingers through Carlos’ hair. It’s a sweet gesture, one that makes Carlos audibly sigh.

TK is attentive when it comes to him, maybe more than the man even realizes. It’s enough to make Carlos feel like screaming. This isn’t how people who casually hook up are supposed to act. Perhaps this isn’t even how friends act, never mind what friends are supposed to feel. 

TK starts the movie on his laptop but Carlos watches TK instead. He notices how his expression changes subtly as he continues combing through his hair, TK’s eyes growing from content to pensive.

“What is it?” Carlos asks, reaching a hand up and running his finger along TK’s jaw.

TK’s eyes close for a moment as he places his free hand over Carlos’ and holds it against his face. Carlos doesn’t breath. He and TK have spent the last few weeks steering clear of overly affectionate touches but it doesn’t seem like TK notices or cares that he’s barreling through new territory.

“Nothing. I’m just thinking about how different everything is for me lately. I’m really happy right now.”

Carlos smiles. “That’s good news. Why do you look so sad?”

“Because it’s been a long time coming and I’m not even sure if it’ll last but god, it feels good.”

Carlos isn’t sure what to make of where TK’s thoughts are now as the man lowers their hands and sighs.

“Last year, I hit a bit of a snag just around this time.”

Carlos continues looking up at TK. He doesn’t push him to say anything but TK’s somber tone makes him feel worried.

TK offers up a small smile but it does nothing to erase the sadness in his eyes.

“I, um, kind of lost my way a little...a lot, actually,” he amends with a shaky nervous laugh.

“TK, you don’t have to tell me if you aren’t ready.”

TK shakes his head and idly plays with Carlos’ curls, twirling a finger around the strands. His expression is softer now, eyes more determined and certain.

“I want you to know. I want you to actually know me.”

Carlos nods encouragingly, giving his hand a light squeeze.

“I want that too.”

TK lets out a sigh and sits up a bit straighter, squaring his shoulders.

“There’s a reason I don’t drink. And there’s a reason I freaked out a bit at that party when I saw my ex.”

Carlos’ mind is already working to connect the dots but he quickly shuts down his thoughts. He doesn’t want to speculate. He’d rather hear the words from TK directly.

“Alex...I thought he was it for me. I wanted him to be, so badly it hurt. I could feel him pulling away from me and I thought, you know, maybe it was just school but then he told me that he’d met someone else. That he loved this other guy and wanted him instead of me. I don’t know how I missed the moment he fell out of love with me. Or maybe it was just this thing that built up over time. Either way, it was too much. The hurt was too much and I needed to...just not feel it or anything.”

Carlos’ throat hurts from the lump inside it. TK’s got this distant, far away look in his eyes and Carlos has no doubt he’s right back to where he was last year in his mind’s eye. His expression is clouded over and Carlos can feel the swell like a growing storm. The worst of this isn’t over. 

“I needed to numb the pain and I knew of one real way that I could. But I took it too far and I overdosed.”

Carlos sits up quickly, shifting in place to face TK directly though TK’s gaze is lowered.

“I struggled in the past with substances but that breakup just pushed me over the edge and I relapsed. _Hard_. I loved him more than anything and it broke me. I loved him to ruins.”

TK laughs wryly, wringing his hands together.

“It took a lot for me to build myself back up again. Hooking up here and there has been cool because there’s no expectation, you know? Sex can just be sex. It’s been working for me and I’ve been good with not letting anyone get close enough to actually mean something to me. You can’t get hurt over something that doesn’t matter, right? I didn’t think I’d ever get to that stage with someone where I’d see it differently or that I’d even want to after all that crap with Alex.”

Carlos holds his breath, not daring to interrupt TK’s train of thought now. 

“But then I met you.” TK looks at him fully. “I met you and suddenly nothing else mattered. Suddenly I could feel again. Breathe again.”

Carlos can see the shimmer in TK’s eyes, the tears he’s holding back. TK’s chest rises and falls heavily, his features crumpling.

“I’m really scared, Carlos. This isn’t how I saw things going for us that night we met. And maybe you don’t see it like I do or I’m just reading too much into things but I like you a lot. I’ve been trying not to complicate this,” he says, gesturing between them. “But I can’t keep it to myself anymore. I’m so sorry.”

Carlos reaches out a hand and places it on TK’s thigh. 

“Why are you apologizing? You don’t have anything to be sorry about.”

Carlos swallows down the lump in his throat and sighs softly.

“I really like you, too. Looking back on it, I don’t think there was ever another way this was going to end up.”

TK slowly raises his head and searches his face.

“I told you, TK. I get attached. I care too much. And you made it so easy to fall for you so that’s exactly what I did.”

Carlos rubs at the nape of TK’s neck. There’s so much tension there but he takes his time kneading it out until he can feel a bit of a difference. TK is wound up so tightly, clearly on edge with getting his thoughts out. But after what he’s just disclosed about his recent history, Carlos can’t blame him. 

Carlos felt he was putting so much of himself on the line here but TK had so much at stake. But TK sees something worthwhile in him as Carlos has with TK. And that is something worth fighting for.

“We’re doing this for real now?” TK asks. 

“I think we need to. We have been all along when you really think about it.”

A tear races down TK’s cheek. He’s quick to wipe it away but another follows right after until it’s like a deluge.

Carlos pulls TK into his chest and kisses the crown of his head. He stays there, breathing in the smell of his shampoo as he rubs TK’s back.

It’s the level of care Carlos is known for but has been curbing for so long in order to stay casual. But the floodgates have been kicked open now and he’s willing to pour every ounce of himself into this.

“I know you’re scared and maybe these are nothing more than words right now, but I would never hurt you, TK. I would never...I could never.”

TK sniffs and buries his face against Carlos’ sternum.

“I’m scared too,” Carlos admits quietly. “Not trying at all terrifies me more though. I don’t want to wonder what if, not with you. We could be amazing. We already are. However this is meant to go for us, I need to know.”

TK sits up then, tear streaked eyes now filled with a heavy resolve as he speaks.

“I’d keep your heart safe.”

“Trust me to do the same with yours then. Please.” 

Carlos places gentle hands on TK’s cheeks. He brushes away the tracks of tears on TK’s face.

“I trust you. It terrifies me but I do. I want this, Carlos,” TK murmurs. “If you give me your heart, I’ll give you mine.”

“I’ll guard it with my life. I always take great care of precious things.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think below? find me on tumblr! [@reyescarlos](https://reyescarlos.tumblr.com)


End file.
